


We’ll survive

by GemmaNye



Series: Chronicles of a McPriceley Obsession [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Did I mention the smut?, Gay, Heavy on the smut, Lemon, Low-key fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, fluffy enough, mcpriceley, sequel to ‘issues’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaNye/pseuds/GemmaNye
Summary: Connor McKinley is having a really shitty day (almost literally, in the case of a slip up outside), but who better to save our damsel in distress than Kevin Price?They have been together for a few weeks, meeting up together almost every day, but this time it feels... different. Together they face their fears and get to know each other on a new level, whilst conveniently missing out on preparations for the most Mormon ‘party’ to ever have existed.(Sequel to ‘Issues’ but works as a stand-alone fic, it’s mostly lemon but there’s an element of fluff there too) Enjoy - GN x





	We’ll survive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I’ll be the first to admit I really fucked myself over with the whole ‘lets have a song that matches the theme a bit’, it took me longer to decide on the song that I care to admit, but it’s a pretty good song - give it a listen.  
> ‘Parents’ by YUNGBLUD  
> Also: the POV changes throughout the fic, so just keep an eye on it so you don’t get confused.  
> I’ll be happy if you enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it - hope you like it ;) GN x

My high hopes are getting low

But I know I’ll never be alone

it’s alright, we’ll survive

Because parents ain’t always right

**Mission headquarters, early evening - Arnold Cunningham**

Life in Uganda was beginning to finally look up for me, we had baptised over twenty people into the Church in a week, which must surely be some sort of record, I was spending every free moment I had with Neutrogena in quiet corners and mud huts and we were immensely happy together since she had _officially_ been made my girlfriend last week.

But the best part was it all seemed to be having a knock on effect with my notoriously glum best friend - who was certainly getting along better with the Elders (particularly their leader) than I could have ever dreamed, since he was making every excuse under the sun to _go check on Elder McKinley_ or _go for a quick stroll with Elder McKinley._ A niggling feeling at the back of my head told me I ought to be jealous, but I just felt glad that Kevin was branching out and making new friends - and I truly happy for him, since Connor McKinley seemed to almost have a sedating effect on my best friend, who could storm out of the headquarters in a raging fit at something or other, and all it took was for Elder McKinley to hop up and follow him out the door and lo and behold, in a few minutes time the pair would return without appearing to even remember the reason they had left.

However it was for the very first reason that the Mission had decided to throw a party...? That was certainly not the right word, it was more like a _gathering_ or an _assembly_. Regardless of what it’s called, it was happening tonight and my excitement felt tangible as I helped to set out tables in the Mission headquarters, Elders Price and Thomas tidying and straightening them out in my wake. This probably undermined my usefulness here but Leader McKinley had made the wise call that this was the one job where I could only do minimal damage.

“So” Kevin leant against the table that I was arranging so that he was eye-level with me. He had an amused smile on his face “who have you invited?”

My expression became incredulous “how do you know that I invited anybody?”

“Because I’ve not been living under a rock for the past few months and I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve invited half the darn village” he said, grinning as if he knew that he was completely right.

“Don’t be ridiculous” I scoffed, my back to him as I grabbed a table cloth that I supposed must have been blue in a past era. I faced him, thudding the heavy fabric down “I invited the entire village”

“You what?” Kevin spluttered, shooting up to his full height as he backed away from the table “the- entire... the entire village, Arnold?”

I grinned, incredibly proud of myself “yeah, well I was only really going to invite Nirvana but then Mutumbo asked if he could come too, and it just...” I blinked a few times “escalated”

“It’s going to be like the darn _feeding of the 5000_ in here, which” his demeanour changed to his usual sceptical self “is completely unrealistic - how could they have twelve baskets of leftovers when there wasn’t twelve baskets of food to begin with...?” He trailed off, this clearly wasn’t the first time he had performed a lecture on this.

“If you’ve quite finished with your TED talk, I’m sure that Elder McKinley will be able to get more than enough food and drink for us all” I said, remembering how blessed I’d felt when I hadn’t drawn the short straw for that one - when we were dividing up tasks earlier, poor Elder McKinley had landed himself with the unenviable task of haggling for food and drink down at the village market. Of course everyone felt very sympathetic towards him, only not quite enough to offer to take his place. “And besides, how many people do you think actually show up when I invite them somewhere?” I said, oblivious to the pitying glances that were being thrown my way by the five or so Elders who had been dutifully eavesdropping.

“Well let’s just hope we’ll manage some sort of miracle tonight” Elder Thomas proposed, receiving an affirmative _humph_ from the room in general. We worked in stressful silence for another ten minutes, each of us worrying about quite how we were going to make this work when suddenly a string of profanities grew louder from outside of the door.

_“shitshitshitshit... ah- oh for... Pete’s sake!”_ A crash accompanied these last words and we all rushed outside, half out of morbid curiousity and half out of a desperation to take a break from our duties.

“Oh gosh, Connor are you okay?” I heard Kevin exclaim as he rushed over to the fallen figure of Elder McKinley, whose entire front was splattered in mud and was surrounded by an array of large boxes, all containing various food and drink he had been able to pick up at the market. Elder Price extended a hand to the shaking McKinley, who seemed desperately over it all.

“Can this day get any worse?!” His said, making a fanning motion with his hand after he righted himself as if he were about to cry as he appraised his filthy uniform.

Kevin bent down to the shorter Elder McKinley and whispered something to him I couldn’t quite make out, but it seemed to do the trick - McKinley gave him a lopsided grin and exhaled shakily. I smiled as well at the short encounter, they always knew what to say to the other to make them laugh even when we were somehow unable to.

“Let’s go in, you guys!” I cried, my voice in it’s usual obnoxious contrast to the scene around me as every Elder turned to face me. My eyes travelled to each of them in a way that most would describe as jittery, and after a short moment, the tension seemed to shatter and the Elders busied themselves with lifting and bringing the stupidly heavy boxes into headquarters, each one dumbfounded as to how McKinley could have carried them all the second they managed to lift one off the ground.

**A few seconds previously, outside Mission headquarters - Kevin Price**

“Oh Gosh, Connor are you okay?” I cried, appraising the man who had clearly just fallen face down into the mud. His blue eyes looked despairingly into my own, as if this were the last straw and there had been a substantial amount of them, but they brightened slightly as I extended a hand to help pull him up, which he took without thought.

After he was shakily back onto his feet, I could see his soft eyes begin to well up and racked my brains for any way that I could keep him from crying - I couldn’t bear to see him cry.

“Could this day get any worse?!” He exclaimed, his sad eyes shimmering with tears and his hand still firmly attached to mine. I moved my fingers so they were interlocking with his and bent down so I could say things only meant for him to hear.

“It’s not that bad” I smiled “at least I get to help you out of those clothes” and the smile morphed into my most charming grin and I winked at Connor, which had an almost debilitating effect on him as he smirked up at me and took a shaky breath.

His eyes were intense as they were fixed up at me, staring deep into my own. He opened his mouth to say something, and I shivered as I felt his hot breath at my ear.

“Let’s go in, you guys!” An offensively loud shout came from who could only be Elder Cunningham amongst the assembled missionaries, who I’d completely forgotten were there. Me and Connor automatically dropped our joined hands, I awkwardly held them at my side and tried to resist the almost magnetic desire to touch every inch of Connor’s soft skin I could get to. The thought was making my eyes water and to distract myself somewhat, I chewed on the inside of my cheek and grabbed a fist full of my trousers to keep my hands busy.

Thankfully after an awkwardly long moment, the Elders began to busy themselves with the cluster of boxes at McKinley’s feet, grunting with the weight of each one. I felt an inexplicable pride as I looked down at Connor’s strong arms and toned body, even more visible now through his soaked shirt.

Apparently reading my suddenly very unholy thoughts, Connor ventured to nobody in particular “I’m just going to go get changed” in his delightfully chirpy voice, and Elder Thomas looked up at him and nodded noncommittally at him as if he’d just been instructed to.

He set off at almost a sprint towards the accommodation, grabbing my hand and keeping me in tow. Of course, I only needed to go at a brisk walk to keep up with the shorter man, but the effect was very much the same. As much as I’d desperately wanted to over the past few weeks, I’d never been inside Connor’s room and was surprised to notice how similar it was to my own (since I had dreamt about it often enough), it had two beds, pleasantly nondescript furnishings, however it was noticeably bigger - he was the Mission leader after all.

As I slammed the door shut behind me and hastily kicked off my shoes, I turned to see Connor speeding at me. He placed a hand on either side of me and pinned me up against the inside of the door, pressing his lips to mine frantically - somewhere in the very back of my mind the irony registered that there was literally a framed image of Jesus watching over us. I prised his lips open with my own and our tongues met together, I savoured the taste of him and let out a unintentional moan as his hand travelled down to my hip.

I wrapped my arms around him, one resting on his shoulder as the other moved further down his lower back. As our lips parted I spun us around and forced Connor’s back up against the stiff door, my hands roaming across the hot skin beneath his shirt. He yelped slightly at this motion but the sound soon turned into pleasured gasping breaths as I dropped my head to his neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh there.

_“Kevin”_ He breathed over and over, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his hand gripping my hair, the pain as well as his desperate voice sending me crazy with lust.

With a deep moan, Connor pushed off the door, sending us both flying onto the bed. Shocked, I was motionless as he straddled my waist and began to undo his tie painfully slowly whilst sat on top of me. I tried to lift my torso in order to kiss him or touch him or just find any way to make him moan.

“No no no” he smiled down at me, his quick hands forcing my shoulders to the bed as his face hovered inches from mine “why ever would you think I’m that easy” he winked and I found myself suddenly short of breath. Ensuring that I wasn’t going anywhere, he returned his hands to his tie, discarding it over his shoulder after he was finished, and moving to the painful task of his shirt buttons. Each movement of his fingers was achingly deliberate - he seemed to enjoy watching the desperate look on my face as he continued as slowly as possible, I was dying of want and desire as my heart rate skyrocketed without me needing to move a muscle.

Finally, mercifully, Connor undid the final button, and opened his mud-spattered shirt wide to reveal his toned and freckled chest. My eyes narrowed up at him and when he finally ditched his stupid shirt I couldn’t contain myself any longer. With a groan I lifted myself up to him, locking him in a deep kiss that he had so cruelly made me wait for and tugged once sharply onto his red hair - he definitely deserved it - causing him to gasp quickly. I let go of his hair and, without breaking the kiss, Connor let me drop back into the bed, and followed me down eagerly.

This was definitely not the first time we had done this, but there was a certain point, a line in the sand where we always stopped or were interrupted, it was embarrassing that we haven’t had sex yet, but at the moment, we were swiftly hurtling towards a newness that neither of us were really prepared for.

The point was left far, far behind with Connor’s next action.

“God, Connor” I grunted as his hand slipped down the waistband of my trousers and began toying with me breathlessly. I moaned into his soft hair and bucked my hips gently to match his rhythm.

Nobody had ever made me feel this way, made me want another person with this flaming desire which ran deep through my chest. I’d had girlfriends before but... this felt real, special, not just for show. My breath caught as he began to nip at my ear gently, his tongue leaving trails of electricity across my neck. I wanted to make Connor share this pleasure, the sensation of bliss that accompanied his every touch - the only problem was I didn’t have a clue what I was doing, and it would be just like me to ruin this moment and do something incredibly anticlimactic (pun intended).

I would have continued on this train of thought but it suddenly became very difficult to think of anything at all as Connor began to increase his pace and urgency, his eyes fixed on my face, which had begun to contort into an expression of ecstasy which matched the unintelligible moans and the almost begging way I repeated his name _“Connor... Connor”_ as the warmth in my thighs continued to grow, to the point that it was becoming unbearable.

Using all of my willpower to keep my eyes from lolling backwards into my skull, I met his intense blue gaze and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. His pupils dilated and it seemed as if he was enjoying watching me squirm beneath his touch. He lowered his head and slowly traced my collarbone with his tongue, up and down, up and down, his face twisted into a smirk as he noticed my quickened breath and the small ‘oh god’ that accompanied the sparks that erupted on my skin in his wake.

I felt overwhelmed by it all, by his lips at my neck, his sweet smelling hair, his hand which was very busy and getting quicker by the second - my breaths became shallower and more erratic and my hands clenched at my sides, leaving me with two fistfuls of bedsheet that I clung onto for dear life.

_“Fuck... Connor...”_ I managed through my panting, climaxing with a drawn out moan.

**Connor and Thomas’ room - Connor McKinley**

I looked down at the breathless Kevin and appreciated my handiwork with pride - I had reduced him to a moaning and panting mess and I loved every second of it. This was something I’d dreamt of since I was ten, an experience always shared with a faceless nobody. Of course, that was up until a few months ago, and now _the_ Elder Price was the very picture of incoherent pleasure that I have imagined so many times whenever I looked at him.

“Connor...” he breathed, returning partially to his senses and fixing me with a desperate stare “I want you”

Now, my fantasies had never gotten to this point. That had been my first time _giving,_ but the thought of it being my first time _receiving_ as well - I didn’t have a clue how to do it, I never liked the power being in someone else’s hands and now it was in the hands of Kevin of all people - why couldn’t this be happening with someone completely insignificant? Now if, or rather _when_ I screwed this up somehow, it was him who would think less of me, him who would be embarrassed by this encounter. I felt a jolt of nervous anticipation begin to fester at the back of my mind.

Thoughts flew through my head in a stressful assault of anxiety - _what if you’re no good at receiving? What if you have to fake it? What if Kevin finds out that you faked it and never talks to you again?!_

I felt my pulse grow rapid and my breathing becoming shaky. I closed my eyes for a short moment, mustering myself, and when I opened them I tried to exude an aura of confidence and self-assurance, narrowing my eyes seductively down at Kevin, who had a sheen of sweat across his forehead. I bent my head low to his face and ran my lips tenderly up his prominent cheekbone, feeling the shuddering gasp this elicited from Kevin deep in my stomach.

“I want you too”

I thought of reaching for a tissue momentarily to clean my hand, but realised that I could gladly use it to my advantage. Keeping eye contact with Kevin as I straddled his waist, I stuck each of the digits into my mouth one at a time, licking them clean and relishing his wide-eyed look of hunger and lust that grew by every passing moment. If I was being honest, I had wondered what Elder Price tasted like, exactly how it would feel to kiss him, to nip at his soft skin, to _taste_ him as I did now, but no idle daydream had come anywhere close to the actual thing.

“Fuck” he said breathily, his brow furrowed as he looked me up and down, “what are you doing to me?”

And with that Kevin rolled us over so that he was on top with a hand on either side of me as my legs were wrapped round his waist. Mercifully he made quick work of his shirt and tie, exposing the pale and slim physique I’ve only been able to piece together beneath his pristine white shirts. He kissed me feverishly, sending the same buzz of adrenaline through my system as the first time he had brought his lips to mine over three weeks ago.

I forced myself to relax, to become putty beneath his fingers, but everything in my being was screaming exactly what I should do and how hard to make Kevin gasp, moan and say my name desperately as he had done just minutes ago.

However, now it was my turn and that meant I needed to place all of my trust into his confident hands, one of which now roamed across my neck and chest whilst the other got steadily lower. My groan was suppressed by Kevin’s soft lips, which I could feel curve into a smile at the involuntary sound. Is this what I had been doing to Kevin? Had I made him feel these waves of euphoria that now scrambled my thoughts and quickened my breath?

His lips left mine as his head lowered, now beginning to suck and bite across my neck, the perfect combination of pain and pleasure cutting through my weak resolve without difficulty. My fingers trailed across his waist, his skin hot and sticky with sweat, and got lower, lower, running along his firm hips and ventured into his waistband.

“No” Kevin whispered, clearly with massive reluctance as he twisted away from my touch. I stung briefly with rejection until he lifted his head from my neck and looked up at me with his warm brown eyes. “It’s your turn”

And with that he scurried down and further down the bed, his hands removing my pants hurriedly. Unsure of what he was doing, my breath was suddenly reduced to quick gasps as his head came to rest in my lap, enveloping me in his red lips - just the sight of him was enough to make me moan longingly.

_“Fuck, Kevin...”_ is all I could possibly say, but I knew him, knew that his ego would be incredibly turned on as I repeated his name.

I placed a hand onto his dark hair, that was perfectly straight and stiff with product, causing him to grunt appreciatively.

My other hand ran freely across my skin, across my swiftly rising chest, tangling in my hair, my hot breath escaping through the gaps between my fingers. None of this seemed real, I felt as if I would wake up a conflicted and troubled ten year old, or else I would begin to descend into the Hell Dream yet again and Kevin would go back to being the aloof God among men that I had fallen for the moment he entered the Mission all those months ago. Never in the nine years I had been coming to terms with my _affliction_ did I believe I could feel like this - I was meant to marry a good Mormon woman, have disappointing sex once and then live a life of misery - it’s the future that I had accepted for myself. The thought that it didn’t have to be like that, that a man could make this electricity fly across my skin with his every touch was beautifully contrasting to everything I had ever told myself.

I could sense the dull pleasure radiating through me begin to burn faster, becoming more concentrated and frantic. I said Kevin’s name softly over and over, my hand resting over my mouth and I could feel his confidence growing as his name shuddered out of my lips, growing more incoherent every time.

My legs shaking and my hand buried painfully in my hair, I came into his mouth with a guttural whimper.

“Oh god... fuck” I gasped as I began to come down from my high, Kevin scrambling upwards to meet my wanting lips. I could taste myself on his tongue and desire caused me to moan involuntarily, I could feel his smile widen beneath my lips.

Both of us out of breath, we were content to lie there, tangled impossibly together as we kissed lazily and basked in the afterglow of the unforgettable sensations and noises we had coaxed out of each other.

“We” I murmured into Kevin’s neck as I pulled myself closer to the taller man’s slim chest “should probably get to that party”

I felt him sigh into my hair, repressing a shudder as his hot breath tickled my ear. “I suppose so...” he groaned, sounding as unwilling to move as I was. I couldn’t blame him - the thought of giving up this rare moment of peace with each other for the clusterfuck that tonight’s gathering would inevitably turn into was complete insanity, yet who was to say that sanity and religion ever exactly went hand in hand?

**Mission Headquarters, evening - Arnold Cunningham**

“Hey best friend!” I exclaimed, launching myself at - a red faced Kevin as he finally entered the headquarters over half an hour later than everyone else. I threw my arms around his waist and kept him in a friendly vice like grip for a moment longer than necessary.

“Hey, Arnold” he gasped, unable to breathe “nice party” and he doubled over coughing when I let him go.

“Oh... uh- sorry! and hello Leader McKinley - didn’t see you there” the redhead smiled apologetically and stepped out from behind the freakishly tall Elder Price.

“Nice turnout it seems” McKinley said awkwardly as he appraised the headquarters, tables pushed to the walls creating a large space in the middle where villagers and Elders alike chatted, joked and danced to the drone of a gramophone Elder Church had been able to chide a villager into letting us borrow.

“Nowhere near as many as I invited though” I sighed - the injustice of the world seemed to know no bounds.

Recovering enough to smirk up at me, Kevin's eyes widened “heaven forbid the entire village show up, we’d be overrun”

“Hey, at least I actually helped” I mocked offence “I bet I was so much busier than you lazy pair”

A look passed between them, fleeting but full of an amused hidden meaning I was desperate to be in on.

“What’s the joke?” My eyes flicked between them, but they seemed to ignore me and started to walk off towards the throngs of people. I immediately gave chase, hopping up and down trying to get their attention.

“Hey- hey guys?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Hope you enjoyed that whirlwind of a chapter, don’t worry, have another one in the works already. Don’t forget to kudos and comment, it really motivates me to write - thanks for reading! GN x


End file.
